<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hoped for a Miracle  (instead I got you) by novalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754985">I Hoped for a Miracle  (instead I got you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novalux/pseuds/novalux'>novalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First work - Freeform, Morally Ambiguous Character, Slight jaytim, but not too bad, implied at least - Freeform, tim is kinda dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novalux/pseuds/novalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is tired of all the fighting, all the deaths, of all the cruel bits of Gotham that come creeping in the night. He’s starting to think that maybe Jason was right about everything after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hoped for a Miracle  (instead I got you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a drabble I wrote. I might expand on it, might not but I’d love to hear your opinions. It’s my first work ever so I’m a little nervous about posting this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim was tired. Tired of fighting a never ending battle day and night, in a vain hope that maybe one day there wouldn’t be so many villains to cause so much fear and pain. In hopes that the things going bump in the night would quiet down so that there might be peace.</p><p>If there was one thing he knew it was that people would never stop fighting. They were only human after all. He was tired of watching and waiting and hoping that this would all just end. B seemed to think that if maybe they just tried hard enough then everything would magically be alright. It wasn’t. It hadn’t been since the first time a mother had had to cradle her child’s unmoving body, since the first time a kid had had to watch their parents die, since the first time anyone had had to bury someone before their time. </p><p>B was only just lying to himself. He should have seen the rot, should have known, having experienced it himself but no. He made excuses for the murderer of his parents, made excuses for the murderer of one who was supposed to be his child, and he would only continue making more. It sickened him. </p><p>Tim was tired of it all. But no, Tim Drake was good and just, and one of Bruce’s many sacrificial Boy Wonders and he couldn’t ever be allowed to think that way. He was tired of that too.</p><p>But perhaps the most important thing about this was the fact that Tim Drake was starting to think that maybe Jason had had the right idea after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>